In the related art, for example, PTL 1 discloses a boiler in which steam supplied to a steam turbine is condensed by a condenser, the condensate is delivered to a drum or a water supply pump by a condensate pump, and water pumped by the water supply pump is delivered to an evaporator so as to generate steam.
In addition, for example, PTL 2 discloses a configuration in which an auxiliary condensate pump is connected in parallel so as to cope with a case where a condensate pump in operation stops due to some causes.